


hässlich.

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The ugly can be beautiful. The pretty never." (Zitat oft Oscar Wilde zugeschrieben.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hässlich.

Millicent ist sich nicht sicher, wie genau ein Festumhang sitzen soll, doch so ganz gewiss nicht. Sie ruckelt und zieht und zerrt, aber immer ist da _zu viel_ , das sich in den Stoff quetschen will. Sie ist hässlich. Sie war schon immer hässlich und weiß das auch, doch trotzdem ist da ein empfindsames Kratzen in ihrer Stimme, als sie mit einem Blick auf die ebenfalls festlich gewandete und natürlich wunderschöne Daphne meint: „So kann ich nicht raus – ich muss schon von meinem Spiegelbild fast kotzen, wie soll man mich denn da in Echt ertragen?“

Daphne stellt sich neben sie und ihr filigranes Wesen verschwindet fast im Vergleich zu dieser Masse. Zögernd legt sie der Freundin die Hände auf die Schultern: „Das ist, weil die Leute falsch verstehen, was Schönheit ist, und du auch. Du bist wunderschön. Leute sehen dich an und starren, wobei sie denken, dass sie über dich lachen, doch in Wirklichkeit können sie nur nicht wegsehen, weil vor wahrer Schönheit keiner die Augen verschließen kann.“  
Das spricht sie so sicher aus, dass Millicent ihr irgendwie glauben muss, vor allem, als sie sich auch noch auf die Zehenspitzen stellt und der Größeren einen hastigen Kuss auf den Mund drückt.


End file.
